Taking the Leap
by The Little Hobbit
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga was known as many things. An idiot, though? No. A fool? Of course not. Scared? Hell no. So why in the world were his friends calling him such horrendous names that weren't associated with someone like him?


**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

_**Taking the Leap**_

_Natsume Hyuuga was never an idiot._

When he was a mere child at the age of eight, he was labeled a genius. People who heard of him scoffed in disbelief, refusing to acknowledge that such a young kid could be a genius. They wondered what was so special about him that made him a genius.

Was he intelligent for his age?

Did he excel in a particular talent (e.g. the piano, a certain sport, knitting)?

Could he understand "adult" topics?

The answer to all those questions is 'yes'.

Natsume Hyuuga did indeed deserve the title as 'genius' at the young age of eight and he has managed to continuing maintaining that status as a certified genius.

If Natsume Hyuuga was indeed a genius then why did his friends dare say the following:

"I may be stupid, but I'm not that stupid."

"If you were really a genius, then wouldn't you know what to do?"

"Wow, Natsume…smooth, real smooth."

"Idiot."

_Natsume Hyuuga was never a fool. _

Considering his level of intelligence, there isn't anything that Natsume doesn't catch. Pun intended. Even at a young age, Natsume was aware of even the tiniest detail. He could find Waldo faster than anybody; could tell when somebody was lying to him; could notice that friends red crayon was slightly dimmer than his red crayon, etc.

Nothing could ever trick or fool someone as intelligent as him, because…well, because he's Natsume Hyuuga.

If someone were to try and con him…well, let's just say that that really would turn out well for the perpetrator. It was extremely hard to fool someone as intelligent as the great Natsume Hyuuga. So why were his friends laughing at him.

"I can't believe you fell for that!"

"And people call you a genius?"

"Fool."

_Natsume Hyuuga was never scared._

Nothing ever scared as someone as great as him. Why should he be afraid of anything?

Heights? Pssh. The boy took sky-diving classes over the summer.

Spiders? He liked spiders. Plus, it never hurts to be a fan of Charlotte—the cool female spider from Charlotte's web—and Spiderman

Lightening or Thunder? Natsume will intentionally leave his window open to hear the rumbling in the sky and sometimes likes to watch the flashes appearing in the dark sky.

If Natsume Hyuuga was prophesized as being fearless, then why the hell was everyone mocking him?

"You're scared, aren't you?"

"Not so fearless after all, are you?"

"Chicken."

In reality, nobody is perfect. Nobody is truly a 'genius'. Everybody makes mistakes and plays the fool sometimes (some people more than others). Most say that nothing is impossible, but being perfect is impossible. But of course there is always that one exception to that rule. In Christianity, there is only one person who is that exception and that's Jesus. If one compared Natsume Hyuuga to Jesus, would one see equal people? And that was a pretty stupid question, but can you see the point?

Now that we've established that nobody is perfect (except for Jesus), let us again review the following statements and explain why Natsume Hyuuga is not an exception as well:

_Natsume Hyuuga was never an idiot._

If said person was not an idiot, then why could he not explain why his heart beat faster, his hands turn clammy with sweat, and his cheeks turned pink whenever he saw that pretty brown-haired girl with an adorable smile within his line of vision?

If said person was not an idiot, then why could everyone else (including that pretty brown haired girl whose name meant tangerines and smelt like strawberries) know what was happening to him?

Conclusion: He's an idiot.

_Natsume Hyuuga was never a fool._

If said person was never a fool, then why did he believe his friends when they told him that the pretty brown-haired girl was going to ask him later that evening out on a romantic dinner date?

After he spent an hour of putting on his best clothes and grooming out his unruly hair, the pretty brown-haired girl came by and did ask him something.

On a date? No.

To buy her some milk and cookies? Yes.

Did he do it? Of course.

Conclusion: He's a fool.

_Natsume Hyuuga was never scared._

If said person was never scared, then why was in scared to take the leap and confess his feelings to the pretty brown-haired girl?

Conclusion: He's scared.

Natsume Hyuuga decided to do something that would change that last statement. He was scared, but he would try.

He looked at the pretty brown-haired girl, who was smiling up at him (for she was quite tiny compared to his tall height) and had a cherry red face. Her eyes were filled with some sort of emotion. His eyes widened at the thought. Could it be? Well, there was really only one way to find out.

He leaned in closer.

_He took the leap._


End file.
